Cold Captain so hot
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Kai, Takao, ein Bett, und Dinge, die wir kleinen Kindern nicht unbedingt erklären wollen [TyKa] [Lemon]


Titel: Cold Captain so hot Teil: 1/1 Autorin: R-chan  
E-Mail: R-changmx.de Fandom: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade Rating: PG-16 Warning: Plotless Yaoi-Lemon . ... und 'n bibbel OOC, vielleicht .  
Pairing: Hiwatari Kai x Kinomiya Takao TyKa Disclaimer: Weder gehört Bakuten shoot BeyBlade mir, noch kriege ich auch nur einen Cent für meine Arbeit.  
  
Widmung: Kai, dat Inu-chan  
  
COLD CAPTAIN SO HOT  
  
Die Abendröte fiel durch's Fenster, als ein entschlossener Junge mit amethyst-violetten Augen, in denen Lust und Verlangen brannten, einen anderen mit längeren, mitternachtsblauen Haaren auf seinem Bett festnagelte. Sie grinsten sich an.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?" „Weiß nicht, Kai. Hast du 'was Bestimmtes vor?" „Hmm ... Ich dachte eigentlich, ich krieg' eine nette Belohnung für meine Bemühungen heute. Was dagegen, Ryû-chan[1]?", fragte Kai in einem verführerisch leisen Ton, während er mit seinem Lippen über des Anderen Gesicht und Hals fuhr und eine Hand langsam unter das honiggelbe Shirt des süßen Japaners unter sich schob. Dieser schüttelte nur noch leicht den Kopf und seufzte glücklich auf.  
„Kai?" „Hm?" „Ich liebe dich!" Kai schaute auf und sah in die chocoladenbraunen Augen Takao's, die im Zwielicht goldbraun schimmerten. Er lächelte ihn glücklich an: „Ich liebe dich auch, Takao!" Daraufhin presste er seine Lippen auf die seines Liebsten. Es war ein sinnlicher, langer Kuss.  
Fragend strich der Ältere mit der Zunge über die weichen Lippen, an denen er hang. Während sie sich mit alles sagenden Blicken gegenseitig anfunkelten, öffnete Takao langsam den Mund, ließ Kai den Kuss vertiefen. Ein feuriges, leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel entbrannte zwischen den Liebenden, welche ihre Augen schlossen, um das wunderbare Gefühl vollkommen genießen und auskosten zu können. Sich mit allen Sinnen auf den Kuss konzentrierend, bemerkte Takao erst gar nicht, wie Kai schon wieder die Hand unter seinem Shirt hatte und die zarte, gebräunte Haut darunter streichelte. Als er es dann mitbekommen hatte, lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken des Dunkelhaarigen und Takao vergrub seine schlanken Finger in den Haaren des Jungen über sich, genussvoll in den Kuss stöhnend.  
Kai brach den Kuss und fuhr mit seinen warmen Lippen Takao's Hals hinab, liebkoste jedes Stückchen Haut, das er dort fand. Vorsichtig strich er mit seinen Zähnen über Takao's empfindliche Halsbeuge und biss leicht zu, was diesen zum Keuchen brachte. Liebevoll umsorgte der Phönix die 'Bisswunde' mit seiner Zunge. So lockte er aus ihm zufriedene Seufzer hervor. Takao fuhr Kai's Seiten mit den Händen hinunter, um, am Hosenbund angekommen, dessen Shirt aus der Hose zu ziehen. Als er aber die Haut mit seinem recht kalten Händen berührte, keuchte der Teamcaptain erschrocken und riss die Augen auf. „Seit wann hast du denn solche Eis-Pranken, mein kleiner Drache?" „Ach, hab ich?", fragte Takao gespielt unschuldig, aber mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln.  
„Keine Sorge, Süßer. Gleich wird dir warm.", flüsterte Kai ihm in's Ohr. Dann griff er nach besagten Eisklumpen und drückte sie über Takao's Kopf in das Kissen. Während Kai mit seiner Linken Takao's Handgelenke zusammen- und festhielt, glitt er mit der Rechten wieder unter das T-Shirt, um es Stückchen für Stückchen hoch zu schieben. Darauf achtend, dass der Jüngere seine Hände dort ließ, wo sie waren, ließ er sie los. Vorsichtig zog er ihm den 'überflüssigen Fetzen Stoff', wie es der Phönix zu benennen pflegte, über den Kopf, um ihn anschließend neben dem Bett fallen zu lassen.  
Genüsslich wanderte Kai's Zunge über die entblöste, bronzene Brust, feuchte Spuren hinterlassend.  
Als er immer tiefer kam, wandelte sich anfängliche unregelmäßige Atmen in leichtes Stöhnen. Verlangend presste sich Dragoon's Wächter seinem Körper entgegen.  
„Kai ..." Keuchend verkrallte Takao seine Finger in Bettlaken und Kopfkissen.  
„Och Menno." Kai's Gesicht trug eine Mischung aus Schmollmund und schelmischen Grinsen. „Lass mir doch auch ein bisschen Spaß!" Takao wollte grade widersprechen, als Kai plötzlich mit den Fingerspitzen sehr sanft und hauchzart über seine Hüften strich. Augenblicklich brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„K-Kai ... d-das ist fies!", brachte er nur nur mühevoll hervor. „Du ... weißt, dass ... ich ... ich da ... kitzlig bin!" Kai's Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als er seinen Liebling ordentlich durchkitzelte.  
„Natürlich weiß ich das." Bis er dann, ohne Vorwarnung Takao's Becken in die Matratze drückte und süße Küsse um seinen Bauchnabel platzierte. Unter seinen Lippen spürte Kai, wie sich Takao's Bauchmuskeln zusammenzogen. Anschließend setzte er einen dicken Schmatzer obendrauf, bevor er seine Zunge leidenschaftlich in Takao's Nabel tauchte und ein lautes, lustvolles Stöhnen den Lachkrampf beendete.  
Das arme Kissen unterdessen litt furchtbar unter der Umklammerung des langhaarigen Bladers, bis dieser es losließ. Takao krallte seine Hände in Kai's Haar und warf seinen Kopf nach hinten.  
„Kai ..." Dessen Küsse wanderten abwärts, bis er schließlich bei der Hose ankam. Geschickt öffnete Kai den Knopf und zog dann ganz langsam den Reißverschluss auf. Absichtlich berührte er dabei die ausgebeulte Stelle in Takao's Shorts, was Takao erneut laut Stöhnen ließ. Sein Keuchen erfüllte das Zimmer, während durch die Fenster die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen.  
Mit einem Ruck war er von seiner Hose befreit, welche ebenfalls zu Boden ging.  
„Kai! Findest du das nicht ein bisschen unfair?", flüsterte Takao heiser. „Ich hab' fast nichts mehr an und du ..." Mit von Leidenschaft verschleierten Augen wurde Kai gemustert. Einen wohligen Schauer jagte dieser Blick Kai über den Rücken. Er küsste Takao zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze, richtete sich auf und streckte ihm die Armen entgegen.  
„Wie du willst! Bedien dich, ich steh' dir zur vollen Verfügung!", scherzte er. Die Mundwinkel zu einem lüsternden Grinsen verziehend, setzte sich Takao auf Kai's Schoß, aber nicht ohne bestimmte Tatsachen zu registrieren, und während er ihn in ein weiters Zungenspiel verstrickte, fanden Takao's inzwischen aufgewärmte Hände ihren Weg unter das eng anliegende Top und fuhren über Kai's trainierte Brust.  
Kai umarmte Takao, zog ihn an sich und seufzte zufrieden, als Takao den Kuss enden ließ. Unmittelbar darauf landete auch das dunkle Shirt auf dem Fußboden. Mit einem weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss drückte Takao Kai nach hinten, bis dieser auf dem Rücken lag.  
Takao's Lippen bahnten sich ihren eigenen Weg, Kai's Unterleib entgegen. Liebevoll umspielte seine Zunge den blassen Bauchnabel. Unterdessen machte sich ein stöhnender Kai, am rot-blauen Cappie seines Liebsten zu schaffen. Als er es fortnahm, fielen die mitternachtsblauen Strähnen in Takao's Gesicht und die Haarspitzen strichen sanft über Kai's Haut.  
Takao schaute kurz auf, widmete sich dann aber wieder dem Nabel. Der Pony war länger als erwartet, doch Kai gefiel es deshalb gleich noch mehr. Einerseits mochte er es die seidige Spitzen der Nacht auf seiner Haut zu spüren, andererseits liebte er es, Takao's Haar zu beobachten und damit zu spielen. Takao's flinke Finger öffneten Kai's Gürtelschnalle und er sah sein Cap von der Bettkante, wo es platziert gewesen war, rutschen. Er gab Kai einen Kuss, während er dessen Hosenknopf und Reißverschluss unschädlich machte.  
Kai griff nach Takao's dünnem Zopfhalter und löste ihn.  
Sanft fiel das dunkle Haar über die schmalen Schultern. Noch ein Kuss und Takao begann Hose samt Boxers langsam immer weiter nach unten zu ziehen. Kai half seinem Geliebten, indem er seine Hüften leicht anhob.  
Takao liebkoste jedes Fleckchen freigelegte Haut, sowohl mit Lippen als auch mit Zunge. Immer wieder stöhnte und keuchte Kai laut auf, vergrub seine zitternden Hände in Takao's Haaren. Hose und Boxers gesellten sich zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken.  
Takao machte auf Höhe der Knöchel kehrt und wanderte, unter Kai's aufreizenden Lauten, wieder hinauf. Bei des Captains Schritt machte er Halt, besah mit wilden, lüsternen Blicken das Objekt seiner Begierde und leckte sich die Lippen.  
Kai schlug die Augen auf, wollte fragen, weshalb Takao so abrupt aufgehört hatte, als er plötzlich etwas Warmes und Feuchtes zwischen seinen Beinen spürte und lautstark aufstöhnte.  
Takao verführte ihn sanft, aber leidenschaftlich mit seiner äußerst wendigen Zunge. Er presste die Hüften seines Geliebten in's Bett, als sich dieser ihm entgegendrücken wollte. Stürmisch blies der Drache in einem Feuersturm der Leidenschaft alle verbliebenen rationalen Gedanken des Feuervogels davon.  
„Itoshii, aah ... Ta-Takaoo! " [2]  
Kai hielt es nicht mehr aus. Nach einem weiteren, lauten Stöhnen packte er Takao bei den Schultern, zog ihn von sich und an sich, küsste ihn verlangend, schmeckte seine eigenen Lusttropfen auf diesen köstlichen, rosigen Lippen. Takao gab ihm, was er wollte, doch als sie sich schließlich atemlos voneinander lösten, sah er ihn fragend an.  
„Was?" „Nichts, Takao, nur ..." Er strich eine der Strähnen davon und versank in den warmen, chocoladenbraunen Augen. „Ich liebe dich und-." Er küsste Takao auf die Wange. „-Und ich will dich." Ein mildes Lächeln erschien auf Takao's Lippen. Er sah das wilde, unbändige Feuer, das in den Augen seines Phönix brannte, heiß und voller Begierde.  
„Geht mir auch so, Kai.", sagte er, während sich Kai mit ihm auf dem Schoß in eine sitzende Position aufrichtete. Kai küsste Takao und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in das Kopfkissen. Während sich ihre Lippen auf's Neue trafen, griff Kai mit einer Hand in die oberste Schublade des Nachtschrankes. Als er das Gesuchte gefunden hatte, flogen seine Küsse gradewegs in die untere Hälfte Takao's. Ungeduldig riss er ihm die Shorts vom Leib und warf sie im hohen Bogen in Richtung Kleiderhaufen.  
Hungrig umschloss Kai mit einem Mal die sich ihm darbietende Erektion, woraufhin Takao erregt aufschrie und seinen Rücken krümmte. Sein Spielchen fortsetzend, öffnete er das kleine Döschen in seiner Hand und cremte drei Finger mit den sich darin befindlichen Gleitmittel ein. Ohne seinen Aibou [3] vorzuwarnen, drang Kai tief in Takao ein. Erschrocken sog dieser etwas Luft ein, bevor intensives Stöhnen seine Kehle verließ. Er vergrub die Hände in Kai's Haar, drückte ihn an sich und zeigte ihm so, dass er mehr wollte. Nach eine Weile folgte ein zweiter und ein dritter Finger dem ersten und Kai weitete Takao vorsichtig, in Vorbereitung für etwas Größeres als 'nur' drei Finger. Langsam zog er sich aus Takao zurück und ließ von seiner Erregung ab, was einen protestierenden Laut aus dessen Mund zur Folge hatte.  
Kai platzierte sich zwischen Takao's schlanken, gebräunten Beinen und hob seinen Liebsten auf seinen Schoß. Verträumt schlug Takao die Augen auf und sah Kai mit einem von Lust verschleierten Blick an. Beide atmeten schwer. Kai schlang seine starken Arme um Takao's schmaleren, verschwitzten Körper, als Takao seine hinter seinem Nacken verschränkte. Takao schenkte ihm das süßeste Lächeln der Welt, als er ihm „Ich liebe dich, Kai!" gegen die feuchte Lippen hauchte.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Takao! Ich liebe dich auch!", flüsterte Kai ihm in's Ohr und strich ihm über's Haar. Während sie in einem zärtlichen Kuss versanken, positionierte sich Takao und ließ sein Becken langsam sicken. Kai krallte seine Fingerspitzen in die Hüften seines abgöttisch geliebten Koibito's [5], drang mit einem Mal in ihn ein. Kai atmete scharf und tief ein, Takao keuchte, und kurz darauf war lautes, leidenschaftliches Stöhnen von den Jungs zu hören.  
Kai ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Fordernd presste er Takao's Lenden an die seinen.  
Sein Schlafzimmer wurde von berauschtem Keuchen und lustvollem, kehligen Stöhnen erfüllt. Der Rhythmus des Ein- und Ausatmens beschleunigte sich.  
Takao ließ seine Hüften schneller auf und ab bewegen, warf den Kopf in den Nacken, stütze sich auf den Waschbrettbauch unter sich, während Kai zwischen ihre bebenden Körper griff und Takao zu massieren begann. Überrascht von dieser Tat, keuchte Takao erschrocken auf, stöhnte, bewegte sich schneller und heftiger auf und ab. Kai stieß immer schneller, tiefer, härter und federte die Antworten gekonnt ab.  
Beide näherten sich zielstrebig ihrem Höhepunkt. Abwechselnd wurde der Name des jeweils anderen gestöhnt, ihre Bewegungen wurden wilder und stärker. Sie begannen zu Einem zusammenzuschmelzen.  
Einmal noch trafen sich Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor Takao Kai's Namen stöhnte und sich über dessen Hand ergoss. Alle Muskeln Takao's, auch die um Kai, zogen sich bei seiner Erlösung zusammen. Ein letzter, kräftiger Stoß und Kai rief Takao's Namen, kam tief in ihm.  
Erschöpft ließ sich Takao auf seinen Liebsten niedersinken. Er schlang die Arme so gut es ging um dessen Körper und versuchte wieder Luft zu bekommen. Auch Kai drückte den Jungen auf sich fest an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren und streichelte ihm über den klatschnass geschwitzen Rücken. Nach einigen Minuten hob Kai Takao's Becken von sich, was ein Grummeln nach sich zog. Takao legte sich neben Kai und schmiegte sich eng an ihn, bettete sein Haupt an Kai's breite Schulter. Lächelnd strich er die feuchten Haarsträhnen, die auf des Ältern Stirn klebten, beiseite um seine Amethyste besser sehen zu können. Takao beobachtete den Glanz, den das Mondlicht auf Kai's Schweißfilm hinterließ.  
Kai sah seinen Geliebten mild an, hob dann dessen Kopf ein wenig an und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund.  
„Ich liebe dich, Takao!", wiederholte er die Worte, die Takao nur zu gerne von ihm hörte und Takao flüsterte die Worte, die Kai am liebsten von ihm hörte: „Ich liebe dich, Kai!" Noch eine zarter Kuss und ihnen begann, kalt zu werden. Kai langte nach der Decke und zog sie über ihre verschwitzen, mit Gänsehaut überzogenen Körper.  
„Duschen wir morgen, Süßer?", fragte Kai, während er mit seinem Zeigefinger Takao's Gesichtskonturen entlangfuhr. Takao kicherte und antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage:  
„Gemeinsam?" Kai lächelte amüsiert und wuschelte durch Takao's Haare.  
„Wie denn sonst!?" Er küsste den vor Vorfreude grinsenden Takao auf sie Stirn und kraulte ihn hinterm Ohr, wofür er ein zufriedenes Schnurren erntete.  
„Mein kleiner Drache ..." Sanft presste er seinen Koibito an sich und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die gerötete Wange.  
„Mein kleiner Drache ..", hauchte er.  
„Sag das noch mal und du ...", scherzte Takao gespielt drohend und kniff ihm in die Seite.  
Kai grummelte und seufzte, als er spürte, wie Takao ihm als Entschuldigung sachte über die Wange streichelte.  
Glücklich und lächelnd schlossen sie die Augen und Kai streichelte den bereits eingeschlummerten Takao, bis auch er mit einem warmen Gefühl um sein Herz in tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf fiel.  
  
OWARI  
  
[1] = ryû = (jp.) Drache [2] = itoshii = Geliebter [3] = aibou = Partner [4] = koibito = Liebster, Schatz (vgl. darling (engl.) 


End file.
